In the medical field, a large number of instruments and other items are commonly needed for patient monitoring and treatment, both in hospital and outpatient settings. This equipment must be supported and stabilized adjacent to the patient both in a hospital room and during transportation of the patient. Instruments typically found needing support are heart monitors and other treatment and monitoring devices.
Although clamps are currently used for some situations, most are overly complex requiring two hands to operate which is difficult in the hospital setting, especially during emergency situations. Moreover, traditional clamping systems are only designed for a single type of surface and are limited to either a vertical or horizontal configuration. Although there are some clamping systems that offer attachment to both vertical and horizontal surfaces, they often use ball joints and are subject to instability due to the weight of the item supported.
Accordingly, being able to clamp items in a manner that is both easy to use and accommodates either vertical or horizontal surfaces is an ongoing challenge in the industry. Consequently, there is a need for a clamping device that is easy to use and that is adjustable to accommodate both vertical and horizontal surfaces.